Dark Heart
by Fangirl66
Summary: Hiei's entire life is built from secrets and misinformation, but how will he cope when HE is the one kept in the dark? K/H Rating may go up
1. The Beginning of the End

**Hello all! I'm so glad to **_**finally**_** contribute to the Kurama/Hiei fandom! I'm a review whore so any feedback (good or bad) that you have for me will be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

**Dark Heart**

**By Fangirl66**

Hiei stretched as he stood up from where he had been lounging, for the last two or three hours, on the familiar oak tree branch outside his mate's bedroom window. He leaned heavily against the thick bark and peered inside at the redhead's sleeping form.

Usually Hiei would've joined his fox in bed but Kurama had been acting very strangely these past few weeks. At first, Hiei wrote it off as distraction; Kurama was always troubling his mind with boundless scenarios that would drive a normal being, human _or_ demon, out of their mind. However, Hiei soon realized that it was only around _him_ that Kurama would act so odd. When they were with Yusuke or any other member of their little group everything was like it had always been; teasing and jokes; jabs and _fun_. But when they were alone the redheaded part-human wouldn't so much as touch him.

A few months ago the fox not touching him wouldn't have seemed like such a crisis, but now that they had entered this tentative courtship Hiei wasn't so sure. And Hiei _hated _that! He was the master of the black dragon, for Inari's sake! Why the hell should he be so unsure concerning a basically valueless relationship between himself and the fox?

Hiei shifted his weight from his left foot to his right as he began to feel the tingly numbness of his left leg falling asleep. In the past when it came to the more physical aspects of their relationship the fox had seemed almost _too_ eager to participate. But now, every time the black-haired boy tried to instigate contact, Kurama would freeze-up and instantly push away.

Yet another thing that pissed the young Koorime off was that they had only consummated their new relationship a little before this whole ordeal started. It seemed like now that Hiei discovered that he _really _enjoyed sex, his mate was destined to snuff him for the rest of their existence together. So not only was the shorter male feeling insecure, but sexually frustrated as well.

Hiei sighed, quietly, to himself. Could he truly be that bad? He knew that the fox had _centuries _of sexual experience under his belt but Hiei had never felt that he himself was so terrible. In the past Kurama had found his inexperience to be a turn on, or at least that was the impression the Koorime surmised.

Hiei rubbed his eyes tiredly, his feeling of inadequacy intensifying. He stole one last look at the slumbering fox before he leapt out of the tree and disappeared into the morning rays. His last thought was a fleeting hope that he would at least see his fox tonight, at Kuwabara's birthday party.

* * *

Kurama woke with an angry sigh; he had, had yet _another_ nightmare. This time he had not only torn Hiei apart as he fucked him but he did it while laughing hysterically. He could still hear his mate's pleas for him to stop, for _mercy_. He shuddered his gaze automatically drifting to the window. His eyes darkened slightly when he realized that he had gone another night without seeing his little koorime. It was his own fault, after all. He had been steadily distancing himself from Hiei after he got his very first urge to hear his mate scream…and not in pleasure. At least he knew that whatever this was it had nothing to do with his demonic side. He had been Yoko for centuries and had never experienced the desire to completely and utterly _destroy_ someone he loved.

Sure, demons in general didn't mind a bit of blood and pain in their foreplay, but the ideas that were currently running blindly through his thoughts were dark, _tainted_, almost like they weren't really his. Right now, in Kurama's normal state of mind, he knew that he would never willingly hurt or allow any harm to befall Hiei. But when the Koorime touched him he was possessed by the maddening impulse to not only claim but _ruin_.

And these irritating cravings couldn't have come at a worse time; Hiei had just _recently_ plucked up enough courage to initiate the touches that Kurama loved so much and now the fox-demon couldn't even respond without the dread of doing something unforgivable. Kurama feared that his restraint would eventually break and he would make his dreams a reality, not that he hadn't come very close before. Hiei had absolutely no idea of the line he walked, of the absolute _danger_ he was in, when alone with his mate. Kurama laughed mirthlessly; weren't you supposed to be safest in a lover's embrace?

A part of Kurama knew that the short-tempered fire apparition would be infuriated if he ever found out that the redhead was protecting him like 'some damn ningen female', but nonetheless, Kurama was abstinent in keeping the younger demon safe and in the dark. If Hiei knew the truth he would, without a doubt, do something foolish and impulsive.

_Yes_, Kurama thought. _It's better this way. _He knew that right now his little mate was feeling hurt, but hurt was far better then dead.

He just hoped that whatever was possessing him to see his mate in this way would depart from his body soon, for Kurama feared that their tentative relationship was not strong enough to withstand this much longer.

* * *

"Happy eighteenth Kuwabara!" A hoard of people surrounded the pleasantly surprised redhead. Showering him with congratulations and gifts, Yukina even gave him a small peck on the cheek, much to his delight.

It seemed like everyone Kuwabara had ever come into contact with was there, well, everyone except one certain fox demon, Hiei thought bitterly to himself. He crossed his arms and pressed himself further into the corner he had occupied since the moment he had arrived. _Not only is Kurama_ _not present, but I will be forced to deal with intoxicated fools for the remainder of the evening._

"Oi Hiei!" Hiei was brought out of his brooding as Yusuke emerged from the gaggle of people surrounding the birthday boy. He clapped the temperamental fire demon on the shoulder and offered him his signature smile.

Hiei nodded his head in the part-demon's direction, a pretty big deal, greeting-wise, to anyone who knew him. "Detective."

"This is a _party_! As in go have some fun already!"

If it weren't beneath him, Hiei would've rolled his eyes at the spirit detective's overly exuberant behavior. "Your definition of fun and mine are two distinctly different things. Unless you, too, wish to go kick defenseless puppies."

Yusuke laughed loudly, too used to Hiei's morbid humor to take him seriously. "You're a little shit, you know that? Anyway, where's your foxy mate?"

Hiei stiffened slightly, but when he spoke his voice was an epitome of indifference. "How should I know? I'm not his keeper."

Yusuke snickered, "Trouble in paradise I take it?"

"Go to hell, half-breed."

"Shrimp puff."

"Hothead."

"Pinecone."

"Dumbass."

"Strawberry _short_cake."

"Dickless."

"Why you little—!"

"Now, now kiddies break it up. You _know_ daddy doesn't like it when you fight." Kuwabara smirked, knowingly, down at the two of them as he made his way over.

"Go away, Neanderthal."

Kuwabara twitched, "You little punk! Don't make me whip my sword out and slice you into little-bity-I-wasn't-hugged-enough-as-a-child pieces!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up Kuwabara! We all know that you only like to release that sword of yours cause you're compensating for _something_ else, if you catch my drift."

Kuwabara's face went as red as his hair, while Hiei smirked. "I agree detective. I retract my earlier statement, the oaf shall now be 'Dickless'."

Yusuke roared in laughter, supporting himself on Hiei's shoulder so he could stay upright. Other's soon joined in and not long after the entire room was snickering at Kuwabara's expense.

"Would you all shut up! This is supposed to be _my_ birthday party!"

"Well I'm glad to know that I'm in the right place." A gentle voice from the front door greeted amusedly. Various happy choruses of 'Kurama!' issued from the partygoers.

Kuwabara huffed and crossed his arms. "Way to be late, fox-face."

"I am deeply sorry for my tardiness, but something unexpected came up." When he didn't elaborate everyone resumed their previous actions before Kuwabara's outburst.

Kurama made his way over to his three teammates, offering a present to the still sulking Kuwabara as a peace offering. "I trust you are enjoying yourself?"

Holding the brightly wrapped package petulantly to his chest and glaring heatedly at Hiei and Yusuke, Kuwabara responded snippety. "Well I _was_ until these two clowns ruined everything!"

Hiei shrugged, "Don't start something if you aren't willing to finish it."

Kuwabara's eye twitched. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean, you pint-sized Satan!"

Yusuke, happily, butted in to elaborate. "It means don't start a fight with us cause we can kick your ass, carrot top!" And then as an afterthought, "No offense Kurama."

Said carrot top smiled charmingly, "None taken."

Multiple fights ensued, but no one worried too much over it; _the_ boys were just being _the_ boys, fights and such were their way of making their bonds stronger.

Soon enough the only ones still present were the regular crowd. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, Botan, and Koenma. They sat in a circle trading stories, laughing at memories; Hiei found himself closing his eyes and just _relaxing_. Something he had never found himself comfortable enough to do around any other group but this one.

His mind wandered to the fox that seemed to _always_ be consuming his thoughts these days. He could feel Kurama next to him; his body heat and demonic energy radiating of him in an infuriatingly appealing way. He could also hear his laugh and smell his scent, two more things that turned him on more then he would ever admit out loud. Why did things always have to be so rough for him? Couldn't he catch a break, just this once? Was this…problem that Kurama was having something that every couple had to deal with? Hiei had no other prior knowledge of relationships other then observing the one between the detective and his woman, and that in it of itself was a terrible example.

He wished he could just use his Jagan eye to see whatever was upsetting Kurama, then he could fix the problem and move on with his life. He just hoped that the thing that was bothering the fox wasn't the Koorime boy himself, that was something that Hiei just _knew_ would break him into pieces. And the fact that Kurama had the power to break him, in general, did nothing to calm his rampant nerves.

A cautious hand on his shoulder shook him from his thoughts. "Hiei?"

The Jagan user blinked sleepily, his eyes widened slightly as they focused on the empty room before him . "Where did everyone go?"

Bright green eyes, brimming with mirth, stared down at him in amusement. "Kuwabara and Yusuke left to walk Yukina and Keiko home while Botan and Koenma left for Spirit World."

The young Koorime deduced that he must have been more out of it then he originally thought. That was a little unsettling.

"What's so funny?" Hiei glared at the laughing fox beside him, failing to see the entertainment in their current situation.

"You're face," Kurama cut himself off as another fit of chuckles erupted from his chest, "It's _adorable_!"

Hiei blushed and adverted his gaze. "Shut up, fox."

A new wave of laughter, louder this time, swept through Kurama at the sight of the blushing fire apparition. Angrily Hiei swept his leg up and over the fox's outstretched legs, so he was straddling the elder demon's hips, and, with the intent of shutting the fox the hell up, Hiei determinedly pressed his lips to Kurama's.

Fear swept through Kurama's soul as he waited with baited breath for the idea's to fill his mind, but they never came. The redhead waited a whole fifteen seconds but the thoughts of blood and darkness never came. A warmth quickly spread through his chest and he gripped Hiei's hips to pull him closer, to deepen their long-awaited kiss.

To say Hiei was surprised was an understatement. He assumed Kurama would freeze up and push him away, like he had done countless times before. The last thing he expected was Kurama's tongue down his throat and the fox's wayward hands groping his ass. Not that he was complaining.

Kurama pushed forward, forcing Hiei to lie on the ground unless he wanted to be thrown from the kitsune's lap. They both moaned as Kurama pressed they're arousals together.

The fox pulled away to admire the Koorime before him, continuing to grind his hips sensually into the younger's so the black-haired boy had no choice but to _squirm _in ecstasy beneath him.

"Ku-Kurama!"

And suddenly he wasn't there anymore, it was like a haze had come over his brain, making everything seem farther away then it was. He saw, rather then felt, himself grip both of Hiei's wrists and pin them above his head. He had his dragon exactly where he wanted him; Hiei had always been at his most vulnerable point when he was receiving and displaying affection. Kurama could do nothing to stop the scenarios that began to fill his brain.

"_Kurama stop, __**please**__!" Black Koorime jewels littered the floor around him. He felt powerful, unstoppable, as he watched his mate. He felt his mirth grow in volumes as uncharacteristic fear began to fill the proud warrior's eyes beneath him._

"No."

"What? Kurama?"

_Hiei cried out again as thorned tendrils wrapped around his throat and easily ripped the delicate skin there. "Why are you doing this!?" Confusion was written on the young Koorime's face as he failed to understand the reasoning behind his mate's out of character actions. _

"No."

"The hell is the matter with you? Let go!"

_Beautiful tear filled red eyes stared up at him imploringly. "I love you." Hiei's voice was hoarse from yelling, from __**screaming**__, his words coming out barely a decibel louder then a whisper. "Please Kurama, I love you." Hiei looked dead, his eyes having lost the familiar fight that had always been present in them. His dragon had given up._

"No!"

"Get off me _now _Kurama!"

_Hiei's mouth opened in a silent scream, his voice having died out a while ago, as Kurama's hands plunged into him; one into his shoulder and the other into his thigh. The hands began to carefully rip apart the muscle tissue as Kurama thrust forward into Hiei's tight, unprepared entrance—_

"NO!"

Suddenly the haziness was gone as he felt his hand's erupt in agony. He sprung away from his lover and didn't stop moving until his back collided with the opposite wall. He was breathing heavily as watched Hiei sit up as well.

He flinched away from the Koorime's gaze when he saw the slight fear in the younger demon's eyes. He inspected Hiei's body, focusing on the angry bruises that had already begun to erupt on the fire apparition's wrists. Hiei sat up on his knees, regarding his mate with poorly masked concern.

"I'm sorry."

Kurama snapped his gaze back to Hiei's face, though the youth was no longer looking at him, choosing instead to stare forlornly at the ground. _Why is he apologizing? I'm the one envisioning countless ways to torture him! _"You have nothing to apologize for."

Hiei stared down at his legs and began to pick at the black fabric of his pants. "I burned your hands, I think that's worth apologizing for…"

Kurama blinked unseeningly down at his hands. _That must've been the shock that brought me out of it. He really shouldn't be apologizing for something that most likely just saved his life._

"Kurama?" Said fox had never seen Hiei look so lost, so innocent, so _childlike_ then he did right now. But as soon as the look was there it vanished, replaced with the anger that usually was present on the younger's face. "What the hell is going on with you! The past few weeks you've acted like I'm the carrier of some fatal disease, then all the sudden it's like you're some bitch in heat and before my mind can catch up with my body you're frozen on top of me with some _insane, murderous _look in your eyes!"

Hiei panted heavily after his tirade, talking and expressing more emotions in those couple of sentences then he usually does in a month. Kurama closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. All was quite in the room for five painstakingly slow minuets, Coming to a decision the fox clenched his fists and opened his eyes, fixing Hiei with an emotionless stare.

"I'm sorry, Hiei, but this isn't working out."

* * *

**Oh no! He's breaking up with Hiei! I'm curious, can anyone guess just what's wrong with Kurama? I love reviews –hinthint- So please leave one so I will be motivated to write another chapter!!**


	2. The End of the Beginning

**Please review people!**

**Dark Heart**

**By Fangirl66**

**Chapter Two: The End of the Beginning**

Hiei's breaths came in short gasps as he braced himself against the sturdy bark of an old oak somewhere in the middle of the vast forest surrounding Genkai's temple. Every part of his body had gone numb after Kurama had spoken the words that the Koorime boy had never believed he would ever hear from his fox. After the disbelief had worn off, Hiei did what was natural to him; run.

"_I'm sorry, Hiei, but this just isn't working out."_

Hiei flinched and slammed his fist into the wood, taking the tree down in one effortless punch. The dark haired youth stared down at his hands as they shook uncontrollably. _Why does it hurt so much? I thought it meant nothing to me! _He struck down another tree before sinking to his knees.

"Damn it!" He cried hoarsely, his voice not used to being that loud. A flock of birds flew from the trees overhead, startled by the baritone voice that shook with rage.

"Do not take your anger out on the forest, young one."

Drawing his sword, Hiei whipped around, positioning his blade at the throat of the speaker. Only the recent years of practiced control allowed Hiei to stop himself from separating the woman's head from her shoulders.

To say that the young Koorime was surprised would be an understatement; _How the hell did a __**ningen female **__approach me without my knowledge?_

"I see you've finally mastered the art of restraint, if I had done that to you three years ago you would have taken me head off!" She laughed loudly, covering her mouth with one dainty hand. She was a slender woman with dark blue hair, done up in a loose pony-tail, that framed a face that looked as if it had been carved from ice, she was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"Do I know you?" The dark Koorime spat threateningly, pressing his weapon closer to her pale, perfect neck.

An intense sadness seemed to wash over the stranger as she took in the small man before her. "No, but I know you, Hiei. I know everything about you, from where you were born to that red-headed fox of yours."

Hiei growled low in is throat, and forced his blade even closer. "Who are you?" He asked again, his tone demanding a straight answer.

She sighed, "Yes, you probably aren't in the mood to talk about him. I'm still surprised the old fox broke it off with you, Never in a million years would I have guessed that he would put your well-being above his happiness."

The young demon fought hard to keep the confusion off his face, making sure to school his voice into an act of complete indifference before responding. "What are you talking about?"

She laughed again, a sound that reminded Hiei of something he couldn't quite remember. "Oh never you mind! I'm not here to talk to you about that, I'm here to acquire your assistance on a very important matter."

Hiei barely stopped himself from snorting. "Go to hell." He said as he removed his blade from her throat and sheathed it smoothly; he did not consider a _human girl_ to be a threat to him, no matter how sneaky she was. He turned his back on her with every intention of returning to the Makai and forgetting all about blue haired wenches and stupid, traitorous foxes with a couple of well fought battles.

"I thought that would be your response, that's why I'm not giving you a choice."

He glared over his shoulder at the insistent woman and raised an unconvinced eyebrow. "And how, exactly, are you going to do that?"

She grinned at him, "The same way I got your other two friend's to agree, endanger something precious to you."

Hiei really did snort this time. "I have nothing 'precious' to me, stop wasting my time with your annoying games." He turned away again, intent this time to get away from the infuriating bluenette.

"Why is it, do you think, that Kurama's been acting so very strange as of late? Its almost like he's fearful of touching you, isn't it?" At the look of shock on the spiky raven's face, the woman smiled knowingly.

Without a second thought, Hiei swiped at the giggling female and, with speed that no human should possess, she dodged and jumped onto a low hanging branch, all the while smiling prettily at the dark Koorime. "Not very friendly, are you?"

Settling into a fighting stance, Hiei raised his sword ominously, "What are you? And what have you done to Kurama!"

"Now, now Hiei I'm not here to fight. I have done nothing to your fox that you can not cure, as long as you help me that is."

He snarled angrily, "What have you done to him!?"

From atop her perch, she stared down at the rage filled boy before taking her eyes off him to study one of the leaves hanging by her face. She extended a hand to gently stroke the waxy covering that coated the green exterior. "He is a confident one, your fox. He believes that just because he can control them, no plant is a threat to him."

Hiei breathed slowly, trying to contain his annoyance, "So you've poisoned him with a plant? Which one?!"

Still studying the leaf in her hand, the blue haired beauty ignored the Koorime's hostile demands and jumped down from the magnolia branch. "It is not a plant that grows in this world or in it's demon counterpart. I created it, so I am the only one with the power to generate a cure. If you want to save your mate you _will_ do as I say."

Hiei glared at the figure staring, expectantly, at him with her eyebrow's raised challengingly. He clenched his fists together before looking away and throwing his sword at his manipulator's feet.

"Fine."

Once again that brilliant smile overtook her face before she snapped her fingers and Hiei knew no more.

* * *

"Hey look, I think he's waking up!"

Hiei rubbed his eyes before quickly snapping them open and taking in his surroundings. The first things he noticed were Yusuke's woman and Kuwabara kneeling on either side of his sprawled body.

"Hey buddy! Welcome back to the world of the conscious!" Keiko rolled her eyes and slapped the orange haired fighter on the back of the head.

"Stop acting like such an idiot! This is a serious situation!"

After sitting up, Hiei swiveled his head around, all the while ignoring the arguing duo beside him, and concentrated on the surrounding trees. He frowned slightly when he realized that they were in the Makai. "How did we get here?"

Stopping her quarrel with Kuwabara, but still glaring at the carrot top, Keiko answered distractedly. "That woman dropped us here."

Hiei's frown deepened when he realized that he didn't recognize any of the trees encircling them, he'd been in every forest that the Makai possessed but the one they were in was unfamiliar to him. "Did she tell you exactly _where_ she 'dropped' us?"

Keiko and Kuwabara exchanged looks over Hiei's smaller form. "Uh, well, I don't think it matters so much as to _where _she dropped as _when_…"

Hiei narrowed his eyes at Kuwabara, "What are you implying, oaf."

Bristling at the nickname, Kuwabara shoved a nice smelling letter under the glaring Koorime's nose. "Just read this, devil-boy!"

_ Glad to see you're finally awake, my little minions! Now don't fret but you are currently residing in a different time! As your first task I need you to acquire for me the ruby necklace of Saint Tohan. It was destroyed far before any of you were born so I needed to send you back to a time when you would be able to steal it for me. It is very well guarded so I advise you all to be on your toes. Each of you possesses something that will assist in obtaining this artifact for me. I'm counting on you all, and remember if you fail you will only be loosing the people you love most!_

It was signed with an assortment of smiley faces and doodles.

Even after he was done reading, Hiei continued to glare down at the note. "I'm guessing that she poisoned Yusuke and Yukina to get the both of you to participate in this little charade of hers."

Kuwabara stared determinedly off into space while Keiko nodded. "Yes, she exposed Yusuke, Yukina, and Kurama to a plant that apparently she created. She told me that it makes them see their worst fears."

"We have to save Yukina! Its all my fault that she's been having nightmares of the Koorimes taking her back to their frozen wasteland and if—!"

"Be quite, buffoon. We _will_ defeat this witch." Hiei stared at both humans in front of him as they nodded resolutely back at him.

"Now about this first task…"

* * *

"Kurama! Oi Kurama open up—Finally! I've been banging on your door for fifteen minuets!"

A very angry and not to mention miserable Kurama opened his apartment door. "What do you want, Yusuke?"

"Well you see—Have you been drinking?! You smell like hell, man!"

Ignoring the boy's short attention span, the red-haired fox repeated his question, allowing some of his annoyance to uncharacteristically bleed into his tone.

"Well, it's Keiko, she never showed for school today. I went by her dorm after class and she wasn't there. And Yukina called me a little while ago and said that Kuwabara never came to see her, like he does everyday, after his morning classes. I haven't been able to find Hiei either, but hell I can never find Hiei so I came to make sure you hadn't disappeared on me either." The dark haired youth panted, bracing his hands on his knees after his very long explanation, obviously he was winded from all the running around he had done.

"I haven't seen Hiei since—since last night."

Noticing the depression in the older demon's tone, Yusuke did a double take and quickly backtracked. "There's probably no need to worry, not yet anyway! I mean Kuwabara's probably getting us all back for giving him a hard time at his party, and I'm pretty sure I pissed Keiko off last night when I wouldn't kiss her goodnight so she's probably avoiding me. And Hiei, well like I said, we never really know where he goes."

Kurama sighed, and rubbed his eyes tiredly; he hadn't slept at all after his talk with Hiei. "I broke up with him, Yusuke." Noting the confusion on the shorter boy's brow, Kurama elaborated. "I broke up with Hiei."

Yusuke's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Why? I thought you were head-over-friggin-heels in love with our dark pinecone?"

The redhead smiled wryly, "I am."

"Then why?"

Kurama shook his head, running his hand through his unkempt locks. "I've been having these dreams, recently, where I—I do _horrible_, _despicable _things to Hiei. I know how wrong they are but its like something's invaded my mind and forcing me to see these things! I can't even—!"

"Control yourself? Like someone is possessing your body every time you so much as touch him?"

Kurama raised his eyebrows as Yusuke completed his thought. "Yes, how did you…?"

"I've been having the same kind of dreams about going demon and killing Keiko. I can't even hold her hand without wanting to tear her to shreds…"

Kurama's eyes narrowed angrily; "This is no mere coincidence. Someone's—"

He was cut off by Botan's cry of "Guys!" as she descended, oar and all, from the clouds and landed right in front of the two former detectives. "I can't find a trace of Keiko, Kuwabara, _or _Hiei! Its like they've disappeared completely!"

* * *

**Well there you have it, the second chapter! If your confused at all PLEASE PM me so I can clear it up for you! Does anyone have any guesses on who the blue-haired mastermind behind this is? I would love any feedback you are willing to give me!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here's a sneak peak of the next chapter!:**

"_What the hell? Is that Kurama!" Kuwabara was struck speechless by the giant, grinning kitsune standing beside the stoic bat demon._

"_Don't act so surprised, oaf, Kurama is hundreds of years old, it's no shock that he is alive during this time."_

"_We should go talk to him! Maybe he knows where this Saint Tohan ruby thing is!"_

"_Yusuke's woman, please refrain from talking, your voice is annoying."_

"_For the last time, runt, my name is Keiko! K.E.I.K.O. __**Keiko**__!"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Until next time!**

**Cheers,**

**Fangirl66**


End file.
